Mia Vita
by FairyTale-Mythology
Summary: Blaise had found himself infatuated with Primrose Potter, a rather meek girl. And with the balls coming up, he finds his chance. But the Dark Lord will rise again... Fem!Harry, Ultra!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.-** I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is my _~imagination~. _You made me sad.

**Information…**- Fem!Harry in which her name will not begin with an 'H' as I've come to recognize this small fact; his/her mother, aunt and maternal grandmother were named after flowers. James wanted a traditional name and Lily wanted a flower name with Latin roots, hence- Primrose _(PRIMROSE: English name derived from the flower name, from Latin 'Prima Rosa', meaning "first rose.")_. The pairing, as indicated, will be Blaise (who I will always think of as a male, thank you) and my Fem!Harry. Voldemort did not rise in her Fourth Year but will be cropping up later in her Sixth (that is, the year I'm beginning this in). And uh…She has tattoos. Just a warning. Oh and M for a reason dearie.

'_Italics in these things'-_ thoughts.

'Writing'- Letters and notes and books…All that.

_("Italics" in parenthesis)-_Memories or quotes earlier said.

":(Parseltongue):"- I will not draw out certain 's' and 'c' because you should know it's a serpentine language.

**X~Blaise Zabini/Primrose Potter~X**

(~October 29; Ballroom; 9:35 p.m.~)

He kneeled down, her delicate hand held lovingly as his head bowed. A grin curled his lips as he raised his head to see her, sparkling gold peering from behind the Colombina Vivian music venetian mask, the crackle finish against the tawny with music notes playing and gold leaves tinged bronze. His tuxedo matched in colors, with deep bronze and golden accents. His date though, lovely that she was, wore startling white against caramel-colored skin. He stood, bringing her close to him and sweeping her along the murmuring crowds to his own group. The white feathers of her own mask stuck out from her inky black tresses that piled languidly yet elegantly, her slender neck free of blemishes of any kind and where a very small silver pendant hung tightly against her throat- a black swan with finely cut emeralds for eyes and hints of silver through the closed wing.

Her mask was decorated in white-silver with Austrian crystals embedded in artistically with the metallic finely-cut swan covering the entirety of her face with sparkling diamonds peeking out from her raven ringlets like stars on a clear night atop her head. Her gown, her gorgeous white gown was of satin and tulle, the bustier sweetheart top and beaded embellishments elegant with a Basque waistline down to the full skirt that was just as elaborate as the strapless top. Satin white opera gloves made their way up her smooth arms as the blooming young woman looked with amazingly vibrant eyes that were beyond emerald- too alive, too compassionate and too deep to be just a pretty hue. The painted lips of the mask were set in a small and serene smile and her eyes reflected the mood easily, the sooty lashes drawing even more attention to the bejeweled orbs.

They were the center of attention and they were ever so gracious about it, always moved with a fluid grace as they moved through the crowds. He took her to his Housemates and watched as their eyes were unmoving from them with quiet pride.

He promised her anonymity in this, to give her a night to be just another girl. But she was now the belle of the ball. _His_ belle of the ball, he thought as he looked down at her tenderly.

xXx

(~September 2; Great Hall; Dinner~)

The elderly Headmaster stood from his throne-like seat at the middle of the head table, smiling out at the children and teens that quieted at his wide and joyous smile and listened obediently.

"Ladies and gentlemen- this year there will be a surprise.", his smile widened ever so slightly. Slightly wary looks were spread through the excited and anxious looks. Last year's surprise was a Ministry Official. The year before that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament that Viktor Krum won out over Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. "Nothing too drastic I assure you- a sort of culture celebration. Instead of Halloween and Christmas-", loud exclamations of protest paused him and he sternly held up a hand. It took a moment but they quieted, most of the noise coming from Muggleborns and Halfbloods- the Purebloods looking intrigued. "We will be celebrating Samhain and Yuletide- the _original_ customs of magical kind.", he smiled once more, "Alongside that, there will be three balls held; two of which we will be the guests of our sister Beauxbatons and our brother at Durmstrang. The last shall occur here at Hogwarts. You will be told a month in advance the theme to properly equip yourselves. The week before and the night of the ball itself we shall be guests among our sibling schools.", with that said, he sat and the chatter began immediately. The Deputy Head stood next, her sharp and minty eyes scanning over them quickly.

"For each year there will be stipulations and regulations regarding dress and behavior and for those who do not know the customs of Samhain and Yuletide there will be a class unless you decide to read up on your own, in which case Madame Pince will have a variety of books prepared to choose and learn from. There will be lists and rules posted in your dorms.", she said sharply before taking her seat once more.

xXx

"What do you think about all this?", Hermione asked her bestfriend. She tucked a dark lock behind her ear and glanced through thick glasses at the girl as she thought for a second.

"Well I can't dance so I don't really know what I'll do.", she shrugged, "I guess I could always hide out under the pretense of feeling faint like I did in Fourth. As for the whole Samhain and Yuletide…", she shrugged again under the baggy uniform sweater that she always _always _wore. Hermione laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. You brought me the books and we stayed up to all sorts of bad hours-", she giggled and her friend responded in kind.

"-And we had to keep on using that time-turner too, remember? And no one even _noticed!",_ she quickly stifled laughter lest someone turn around to look at them weird again.

"We could go missing for days, I think, and our classmates wouldn't notice.", Hermione smiled at her friend in humor, looking at the other with honey-brown eyes that matched tight corkscrew curls of hair. Her skin was also honey-toned, just like her bestfriend's and the two were around the same height as well though Hermione was more willowy with a slender top to her wide hips and long legs (that Viktor Krum had _very_ much appreciated if his many letters said anything). Primrose herself was hidden away in her baggy jumper and trousers underneath the school robes she wore. Primrose gave her friend a rare and sly smile as her eyes glinted.

"So…Gonna get to see Viktor.", she nudged the older girl with her shoulder as Hermione flushed. "I can already picture the beautiful and romantic reunion now,", she told her friend with a wide grin on her pretty face usually hidden by long sheets of unruly black tresses. "'Herm-own-ninny, I haff missed you!', 'Oh Viktor, it was I who missed you!', and then you'll run into eachother's arms and kiss oh so _passionately _while unicorns sprint out and give their blessings as he proposes!", she said with an exaggerated dreamy sigh as her friend tried to elbowed her but hit nothing as Primrose had already skipped ahead as she had predicted the attack. Primrose snickered as she moved through the crowd with ease, slipping past the forms without touching them and leaving Hermione stuck quite a few people behind.

Golden eyes watched her move beside him and then past, keeping his eyes on her until he could see her no more.

xXx

(~Next Morning~)

They looked. Now he was swimming towards the rocky shore with long easy strokes that brought his muscular arms out of the water and gleaming in the sunlight until he did reach the land and he stood in the water where it reached his waist. Lavender gasped as Fay let out an amazed breath while Parvati sighed dreamily and even Hermione blushed at the perfectly chiseled body. Primrose looked him over as she sat up again. Indeed he was carved seemingly from stone for such a flawless body but she didn't see why-

"_Primrose!",_ came the startled whisper as she was once more tugged down. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending who you ask), the sudden movement caught his golden eyes and he looked over as he slicked his hair back with one hand. He grinned over charmingly and the action seemed to freeze the girls before he slowly began to wade his way over. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin…", Lavender was chanting nervously as it was suddenly a scramble to pick up their magazines and pretend to have been reading. Primrose tilted her head before beginning to braid again. Parvati was the last to be done and she'll be _damned_ if she doesn't finish it.

"Good morning, ladies.", the tone of his cultured voice was like satin against the three girlier ones of the five and Hermione was even affected though it had _nothing_ to when Viktor was quietly singing to her in his native tongue. "And what might you lovely ladies be doing out here?", he asked as he leaned on one of the large rocks that covered them from view.

"O-oh, we were just looking at dresses…", Fay told him shyly. His eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh really?", he asked as a grin curled his lips and he heaved himself onto the rock, revealing the short and fitted swimming trunks he wore. His long legs were just as powerful as the rest of his body as he leaned his elbows on his knees to look down at them with a lazy grin. "Perhaps I join you?"

"Well, i-if you want to but we're really not doing anything interesting,", Parvati told him as she glanced at the others. Primrose shrugged as she went on with braiding.

"What are you doing, mia stella?", came the curious question after a few tense moments of silence. She looked up for a second.

"Braiding.", she answered simplistically. "What are you doing?", the reply was instantaneous.

"Watching you braid. You have very talented little fingers cara mia.", she paused to look at him with a frown. He grinned back at her, awaiting her response intently.

"S'not polite to talk to someone in another language. What were you doing out here anyways?", she asked while nodding towards the lake.

"Just going for a swim.", he told her as he eased his way from the rock down with them.

"Don't come down here! You're all wet!", she yelped immediately as he sat next to her and pulled her closer via her waist.

"Am I? Terribly sorry.", he told her unrepentantly as he leaned on her. "You smell absolutely _divine_, cara.", he told her as he leaned on her a bit more heavily, forcing Parvati out of her lap.

"Hey- whoa!", the two fell to the side with Primrose trapped under him as the others disappeared and the background faded and blurred to a nice satin room. Lips attached to her throat as a hand roamed under her sweater and shirt to feel the soft yet toned stomach before moving up higher, _higher_…

"Blaise!", the dark boy was jolted from his daydream as he looked to glare at the one responsible for snapping him out at a good part. Daphne Greengrass had her narrowed gaze on him as she placed her hands on her hips. He very near winced. This was not the black-haired green-eyed girl he wanted to see. Daphne was a pretty girl in a cold way- with her porcelain skin and dark green eyes big and feline-like rather than the exotic almond shape Primrose had and she was slender whereas nobody knew what Primrose really looked like because she always wore big clothing. "Why are you staring over at that-", her darker eyes glanced over to the green-eyed Gryffindor, _"Mudblood?"_, she sneered. Black hair and green eyes both shared, but Daphne always thought people noticed her more and took it as personal offence. He stared at her coolly.

"What I choose to do,", his lip upturned in the slightest sneer, "Is none of your business, _girl_.", he stood to loom over her but she didn't back down. This time he really did sneer as he nudged her out of his way. This was one of the few times Primrose had been alone and he intended to use that.

He'd been watching her since their Third-Year. It was all Draco's fault, really.

_("-I mean, there's that Griffin and it was practically _cuddling up_ to her! What's so special about her anyways! She's just a scrawny-", Pansy was shrieking as the two boys listened. They'd gotten used to it. It seemed Pansy had a special spot on her 'Hate' list for the girl but this time Draco intervened._

"_How do you know?"_

"_What?", her bewildered gaze set to him. His silvery eyes were thoughtful as he shifted, aware of his 'injury'._

"_That she's scrawny? How do you know?", both paused to stare at him. "She always wears those oversized rags. I don't think anyone would know if she even had a tattoo."_

"_A tattoo? On the Girl-Who-Lived?", Pansy scoffed as she crossed her arms. Blaise frowned._

"_What if she does have a tattoo?"_

"_Oh, for- I can't believe you're actually thinking about this!", she shrilled, glaring at them both furiously. Then she stormed out. Draco turned to his friend._

"_Blaise,", he murmured, "I need you to do something for me.", Blaise turned to his friend. He looked serious. "Now I'm not asking for this because I like her or anything- Father wants it. He says that he needs 'proof'. I'm not sure what he's talking about, but still. He was very urgent about it."_

"_What is it?", he couldn't help himself. What would the Lord Malfoy want to have to actually ask his son to get it?_

"_A picture of Potter.", he blinked once. Twice. A third time before answering._

"_A…Picture of…Potter..?", he asked slowly. "There are plenty of them-"_

"_No no no,", he stopped him with an agitated look coloring his aristocratic features. "I mean a-", he lost his nerve, blushing now. "Like a-"_

"_What? A nude picture?", the boy scoffed but stopped when his friend said nothing and merely looked away. "You're joking. You must be joking. A- of _her?_ Why would your…Your _father_ want-"_

"_I don't know okay!", he snapped. "Now are you going to get it or not?", he frowned, thinking about it._

"…_What do I get in this?"_

"_Twenty galleons.", Blaise frowned deeper. His mother sent him a weekly allowance but he certainly wouldn't turn down an extra twenty for something as simple as a photo. He nodded and Draco breathed out a relieved sigh. "Thank Salazar. My father said it was urgent and something about keeping her away from the muggles. Did you know she actually lives with them? _Disgusting_.")_

When he finally had a chance, he was so shocked he couldn't get the picture on the first try. Her body was riddled in welts and old scars. Some were scratchy words in caps. 'FREAK' was carved just below her bust, curving to her ribcage. "ABOMINATION' was crawling up her left thigh. 'ATROCITY' was carved at the small of her back. 'MONSTROSITY' curled around her right hipbone. There were also burn marks present. But aside from those and the welts and deep gashes on her back, there were indeed tattoos. On her slim bicep was a snake seemingly wrapped around- colored a deep sapphire with gleaming bronze eyes that coiled tighter and hissed, the inside of the mouth a deep green and the tongue and fangs a deadly silver. A sleeping lion (he was sure he saw the tail flicker and the ears in the thick mane twitch) that was a faint golden-yellow but with a thick black mane to match the tuft on its' tail rested on the opposite arm. Later on he realized it was the House colors on different House animals. A combination. It was the second time he caught her that he saw the others. An ankh rested below her belly-button, jeweled with sparkling gems in a rainbow of color that sparkled and shone prettily. An equally bejeweled (for that was what they were- the gems were real and embedded in her skin- thank Merlin for magic, eh?) scorpion could move and scuttle about as it pleased. He'd even seen the lion open a lid lazily (the eye color was red) as it passed by. A bejeweled butterfly usually rested at the inside of her left ankle. But that was way back in Third-Year. He'd seen her take certain potions to help with malnutrition and scarring and she may have gotten more tattoos. He never did find out what the photo was used for though he did gain his twenty galleons.

And that was why it was all Draco's fault for Blaise's infatuation with the girl. And Draco knew it. So he didn't bother the girl too much.

Back to now though. He loomed over her and watched as she looked up at him with her wide green eyes. He smiled disarmingly. "Hello, cara mia.", he greeted and watched her brow crinkle for a second. It was adorable. "Can I talk to you for a moment?", she tilted her head this time, but got up nonetheless to follow him. None of the Slytherins ever bothered her after all. She barely reached the middle of his broad chest and he ushered her in front of him, his hand resting on the small of her back where the older scar would've been, if the potions hadn't cleared it away yet. He led her deep into the winding pathways with her absently looking at the books she passed though she remained silent. Once he deemed far enough from any listening ears he paused her. She turned to him questioningly. "I want to take you to the ball.", he told her bluntly and saw her lips part in shock as she stared at him.

"Wh-wha-? But, you don't even know me!"

"Does anyone actually know you?", he asked her silkily, circling her in a somewhat intimidating way. "No, don't answer. I want to take you to the ball, cara mia.", he reinstated. "You didn't give me an answer."

"I can't dance. And I've got nothing to wear. I don't even know your _name_.", he smiled at her warmly.

"Blaise Zabini. Slytherin Sixth-Year, only child, proudly born in Italy, and also harboring a deep affection for you."

"That doesn't help.", she accused him, pressing against the bookshelf behind her nervously. He came closer, placing either hands at the sides of her head. "And I still can't dance. Nor do I have a dress."

"No? We can always simply buy one for you. And I can teach you how to dance. We can get to know one another better that way yes?", he purred, leaning down close to her. He saw the rosy flush under the delicious tan she had and grinned in satisfaction. "At these balls there are to be themes, correct?", he asked abruptly and she paused before nodding warily. "Then we can wear masks. There is nothing in the rules against them. You can maintain complete secrecy if you want.", he knew that that was his seller. She looked at him hesitantly.

"You mean…I can just be another face in the crowd?", he chuckled darkly. She would never be just that- she was always so much more.

"People won't see the Girl-Who-Lived.", he told her instead. He knew it'd appease the girl. Her big emotional eyes looked up at him again.

"…Then…I guess…", she murmured as she looked away. He smirked smugly before grabbing her delicate chin and making her look at him. Now her eyes were even wider. She had read enough romance novels to know that when guys did that and liked you, they were probably going to kiss you. And he did.

It was very soft, very sweet. Just a gentle push of warm lips against her own, really. But it made her positively _melt_. _'It's sweeter than chocolate,'_, she thought absently. _'I'm _so_ telling 'Mione 'bout this.'_

**X~Blaise Zabini/Primrose Potter~X**

And that's the first chapter. Should I continue it or not? And if I do, what do you think should all happen, hum?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.- **So guess what- I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

**So…**- Uhm. Should there be a point where Blaise is contested for her hand? Or where she starts to gain feelings for another guy? Only briefly, I swear! And anyways, what should our lovebirds Animagus forms be?

**X~Blaise Zabini/Primrose Potter~X**

(September 3, Abandoned Wing, Later That Night)

"I can't do it right.", she told him and he sighed. When she had said she didn't know how to dance, she really meant it. He rolled his shoulders to argue with her again until a thought struck him.

"Well, why don't we try it with you in a dress? That might make the movements easier.", his mother used to teach dance classes (when she was married to another vineyard owner) and she had always told him how the girls leaned faster when they weren't concentrating so much on the dance but moving with it. She, however, only stared at him incredulously.

"I haven't worn a dress since…Since…", she frowned in thought before blinking with a sudden realization. "I've _never_ worn a dress before.", this time it was his turn to be incredulous, but only for a moment as he thought of what he'd seen criss-crossing her body the last time he was able to see it.

"There's a first time for everything, so my mother says,", he muttered to himself as his wand slipped into his hand and he quickly transfigured her ragged worn jeans and Weasley jumper into a log flowing dress, plain as it was. She squeaked loudly, wrapping her arms around herself before looking over to him with big eyes. He grinned back charmingly. He'd made sure that the bust was tight against her and he saw she'd been developing _exceptionally_ well in that area. "Now,", he came closer and put his arms up in a traditional waltz formation, "We'll start again.", he said expectedly and she grudgingly came closer, still very tense. Another wave of his wand had the music starting again. He tried to lead her but still she was too wound up. With a frown he paused them, looking down speculatively. He'd been taught dancing since he was a child what, with how many different soirées and events his mother went to. "Maybe we should start with something to loosen you up a bit, no?", he asked, and soon a much more smoother melody came on and he moved his hips, encouraging her to do the same while making sure he didn't touch his with hers'- no need to scare her off after all, and hip-grinding would definitely be too much. With that done, he began to move them in wide arcs across the large cleared room, spinning her out and then tightly back against him. "You see? It's not so bad, is it?", he teased while his lips were right up against her ear. He felt the heat but she didn't stop, and the longer they did it, the easier her movements got and the more her body slowly relaxed.

At the end of it, when both were ready to go to bed (Blaise almost asked her to join him), he pulled her close to drop another sweet kiss, this time licking her lips before leaving go and smiling down at her tenderly before leaving the room. She stood for a few minutes more, fingers touching her lips before she blushed and licked her lips. _'Sooo telling Hermione.'_

xXx

(Gryffindor Common Room, just before lunch)

"Kissed? You _kissed_ him?", Hermione whispered as her eyes gleamed in awe. She blushed and shook her head hurriedly.

"No no no, nothing like that!", she whispered as she took a cursory look around. _"He_ kissed _me_. But it was really just a touch.", Hermione gave her a Look and she returned it with one of complete innocence. "Honest."

"Really?", she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and sending her That Look again.

"Hey, I'm not like you. We weren't full on _snogging_ like you and your boy-toy.", this time it was Hermione who was blushing. The brunette smiled at her sheepishly.

"Saw that, did you?"

"And heard it. You moan loud.", now she looked mortified.

"Oh Merlin, how much did you see?"

"Why?", she challenged, "How far did you go?", Hermione gave her a puppy-eyed look, pleading with her to tell her and she finally giggled, "Not much, calm down. Just when his hand started rubbing your stomach. Then I high-tailed it outta there.", Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "How far did you go with him?", this time she really wanted to know and Hermione blushed darkly.

"We didn't go all the way…But he…Well, down there, and…", Primrose really couldn't help the small squeal that escaped her.

"You go, girl!", she laughed happily.

"Rose, Mione!", Neville called over as he came down from the boys' dorm. "You coming to lunch?", the girls shared a glance and got up, meeting up with their shy and somewhat clumsy friend before making their way down.

xXx

(Meanwhile…Slytherin Common Room)

"What are you smiling about Blaise?", Pansy asked inquisitively. She had calmed down drastically after the past two years, much to her yearmate's relief. The dark-skinned teen hummed, brushing his fingers over his face to feel that yes, he was smiling. Ridiculously so. Draco however, eyed him in suspicion.

"I've found my date.", he told them smugly and Pansy's curious look turned to one of intense interest, dark sapphire eyes wide as she leaned closer.

"Is that so? And who is she?", that was something Pansy- and indeed many girls their year (and even in the older and slightly younger years) had wondered at. While Blaise certainly appeared to have had quite a few rolls in the sheets with many girls, he'd not kept one of them, going so far as to ignore them afterwards. So she was rightfully nosy as to who would have the tall teen looking so Hufflepuff-happy.

"Ah, that is for me to know,", he chided and a smirk overtook his smile for a moment, "And her to _maybe_ tell you."

"Oh, come one Blaise! How about a hint?", she goaded on, getting even closer. "Draco, you want to know too, right?", the blond had a sinking feeling that he knew who, but nodded nonetheless to appease the girl and hopefully have his worry assuaged. Blaise took on a mocking look of thought.

"Well…I'm sure a quick little hint won't hurt you. Her favorite color maybe? Or her favorite food? Let's see…", Pansy was now glaring at him impatiently and he let out a rumbling laugh that echoed pleasantly through the room. "Oh, very well. She doesn't know her parents very well.", he told them and Pansy tilted her head as Draco paled and silently blanched.

"That's really not helpful.", she pointed out and Blaise tilted his own head.

"No, maybe not. Alright then, she has two familiars. One of them happens to be a Runespoor.", there, that would make them assume it was a Slytherin. _'Well,'_, he looked over to see Draco's horrified face staring back at him, _'Maybe Pansy anyways.'_. But Pansy will spread it around and no one will know.

He actually wasn't supposed to know about the Runespoor and it wasn't a familiar so much as just a companion. He'd seen one head pop up out of her collar. Then another. And a third. She thought he hadn't been looking and hurriedly yet quietly ordered them back down. Now that he was thinking about her, he wondered what she was doing. He'd done it hundreds, maybe thousands of times before in the last three years, wondering what she was doing, where she was, if she was happy or laughing with her friends or maybe sneaking around late at night. But now it was a bit different, because he knew he'd see her later that night to practice a bit more and talk. Generally getting to know eachother. Well, get her to know him because he will admit his little obsession stemmed out into sometimes following her under a disillusion charm. He'd once followed her into the Gryffindor Common Room and had quite the times silently exploring it while glancing back at Primrose every so often, as she was curled up on one of the couches with Granger and Longbottom on either side of her. The common room itself was very loud but at the same time, extremely casual as opposed to the formal strictness of Slytherin.

Stalking her had given him much insight about her and of course, through the grapevine, you hear certain things. But she didn't need to know that. He smiled again as he thought about her and ignored Pansy's pestering until lunch.

xXx

(Great Hall, Lunch)

He caught her eye and she blushed, ducking her head before a quick glance back up and he smiled again. He really couldn't help himself and Draco elbowed his ribs. "Ow! What was that for?", he asked his slightly shorter friend. Silvery eyes glared at him darkly. He nodded his head over at Daphne, whose narrowed eyes were set on him and he sneered back at her though she didn't back down.

"She suspects.", Draco said darkly and Blaise turned to him, now calculating.

"Why are you so upset about my date? This is the third year you've known about her.", his yellow-honey eyes widened. "You don't…You don't _love_ her do you?", Draco's lip curled up in scorn and he looked away, picking up his goblet. Blaise narrowed his eyes this time, staring at him coldly. _"When?",_ he demanded in an icy jeer. Colder eyes looked over to him.

"Since I met her in Madame Malkin's.", he growled and though Blaise would admit it was indeed longer, and on sight for that matter, the blond didn't have the balls to tell her.

"She was fair-game. You have five years."

"I was going to ask her."

"Too late now isn't it? And I thought you didn't like her?"

"She turned down my friendship after I warned her about _Granger's_ type."

"It's why you won't say mudblood anymore, isn't it? Because she got angry.", he pressured , "How the mighty have fallen. Pureblood Draco Malfoy, falling for his _Master's sworn enemy!",_ he hissed venomously. Now the paler Pureblood's teeth were bared as his wand flew to Blaise's neck.

"Don't you say another word, _traitor._"

"Bet you've been wanting to say that since I told you about her didn't you?"

The two glared at eachother lethally but neither said a word.

"Three years,", Blaise finally bit in reply.

"_Six.",_ Draco snapped.

"And yet you're not the one who asked her are you?", he said coldly and Draco nearly recoiled.

"Hey, what's with you two?", Pansy asked as she slipped into her seat. She and a few other Slytherin girls seemed a bit late to lunch. Both boys looked away from eachother as Draco bit out a scathing reply of,

"Nothing.", while lowering his wand to slip back up in the holster under his sleeve.

"Whoa. Okay, calm down.", she muttered as she began to fill her plate, glancing back at the Gryffindor table. "Potter looks almost…Content today.", she said loftily as she watched the girl. She was well-nigh thriving with her blush and the shy way her eyes demurred to people who commented alongside that small secretive smile shared by her mudblood friend certainly made Pansy curious. "Odd. Normally she hides behind a book or whispers with her mudblood.", she said casually.

Pansy was much more observant than most gave her credit for. She'd noticed both her male friend's eyes stray to the girl without a hint of malice more times than she could count, usually it was Draco with a melodramatic longing and yearning, and for Blaise it was…Well, intrigue and fondness, sometimes mixed with lust. But she wasn't a Slytherin for just her name. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. She shared a glance with Millicent Bulstrode, who nodded, glancing at another Slytherin girl, who snickered before giving a small thumbs up to a Ravenclaw with mostly Slytherin family. A small smirk and an intense look to another Ravenclaw, Parvati's sister Padma had the girl give a happy nod. She would talk to her sister later, planting a bit of gossip in her head to share around with other girls and eventually to the whole school. Pansy gave a pleased smirk. Yes, she wasn't a Slytherin for no reason. Besides, she had no issues with the Potter girl. But her two friends would need to realize that the other girl wasn't your average girl. Not someone to play with and not someone to cross. A little demonstration would need to be set up for them to see Potter in _real_ action.

She continued her meal and ignored the angry tension coiled around the air between her boys.

xXx

(After Dinner, abandoned room)

"See? You're a quick leaner and you're wonderful!", he encouraged her. His anger and the the tension in his body left soon after he saw her humming in their little room, sitting on one of the dusty tables and humming as she read and waited for him. She didn't notice him at first, and he was all too happy to watch her as her emotional eyes skipped through the pages at quick speed, and sometimes a blush and a small giggle would be coaxed out from the printed words. When she did notice him, leaning on the doorframe and watching her with a tender look, the flush that bloomed up from her neck made him chuckle.

But back to now. She gave a beam to him for his praise, practically glowing and he almost broke down and kissed her silly. _'Why not?'_, a little voice in his head whispered, _'She knows of your feelings, can you not show them to her?'_, he stared down at her, her tiny smile still radiant as they spun about the dance floor together. Evidently, she soon noticed his lack of attention and looked up at him. They slowed until stopping and Primrose's lips were parted ever so slightly at the intense look he was giving her and the serious and handsome face was soon tilting down over hers', touching lips like they had in their past two interactions. His lips moved to her forehead- the lightning bolt that elicited a shiver-, her cheeks, her eyelids, then her chin. And when he left a feather-light touch on her nose, it scrunched up adorably and she looked up with her pretty dazed eyes with awe in them. He swept down into another chaste kiss, pulling away and pecking at her lips a few more times, just holding her there in his arms. He didn't want their moment to end. Didn't want to let go of her now that he finally, _finally _had her in his grasp. This time it was her who initiated a very shy and nervous touch. She kissed his cheek, unsure of what to do and the embarrassment made her rosy cheeks darker and her eyes glance away.

"Primrose…", she shivered. People never usually called her by her full name. It was old-fashioned and a mouthful. If they weren't calling her names or titles, it was either Rose, Rosie or Prim. Well, her godfather called her Prim… "May I kiss you properly?"

No need to scare the girl. Asking permission should be good if he didn't want her bolting like a small animal. She looked up at him with a startled expression and he nearly cringed. Perhaps he asked too soon-

She nodded. He looked down into her eyes again and she kept his gaze this time, a hint of strong determination and suddenly her eyes weren't the shy softness they usually were. No, they were piercing as he came closer, and pressed against her lips. Firmer and more insistent and his tongue came out to touch her bottom lip. Her own tongue peeked out to touch his, opening her mouth a little and his did too and he followed hers in. He wanted to explore immediately but wasn't sure if he should so soon. Instead, he tested the waters, pressing against her tongue and sliding them together in a way that made her shudder strongly in his arms. Then her lioness came out, providing her a bit more confidence as she pressed back, flicking against his tongue and moving into his mouth. Their mouths widened a bit more to fit his tongue in hers and her tongue in his at the same time. It was a bit awkward feeling but he didn't care because the one he had been wanting to kiss and (worship) was now _here;_ now _letting_ him kiss her.

Many people, if they should have seen this, would have been shocked. Blaise was not considered a gentleman in most senses of the word. He'd been labeled something of a playboy, even in his younger years when he still charmed girls and professors easily. He discarded women with no problems…Because they were only brief relief. No, the one he was willing to keep was Primrose.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Um…Sorry, new plots and all…Kinda get distracted easily, so updates will have no set times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc.- **So guess what- _I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_

**So…**- And anyways, what should our lovebirds Animagus forms be?

**X~Blaise Zabini/Primrose Potter~X**

She was humming softly and there was a gentle smile on her face as she practically floated her way through classes. Quite frankly, _many_ people noticed, seeing as she was practically radiating and glowing with content. So she got looks wherever she went and very few noticed that Blaise went about his own day with the silliest grin on his handsome chiseled face, not paying attention in class and staring into space.

Draco noticed the correspondence and silently seethed next to the dark-skinned Italian. Pansy, all the while, was smiling patiently. While she did feel somewhat bad about ruining Potter's obviously good mood (it really seemed to make the entire school seem a bit less gloomy), she was all too excited about seeing Draco and Blaise's reactions to what she and a few other girls had planned. All that she needed was to wait until dinner (she was sympathetic enough to let her have the entire day) and the trap would be set. Considering she would blame those nasty Weasley twins immediately, it'd also provide good entertainment. While much of the female population knew of Primrose's wrath (there were quite a few occasions where the girls had to be taken and explained a few things to- some rather embarrassing- and they've seen her outbursts before) few of the male side did. She snickered to herself at the genius of her plans.

Well, perhaps not genius. After all, finding yourself naked in the Great Hall was a huge nightmare, she'd heard.

When it was finally the last meal of the day, she masked her excitement by instead gossiping. And when there was a startled shout, everyone looked over to see the Girl-Who-Lived wearing absolutely nothing. Her slim yet lush form was seen completely and her long legs were shown even more when she raised them up to her chest in an effort to completely cover her chest. She looked utterly mortified before the snickering twins drew her attention. Her narrowed eyes set upon them and soon she was just behind them, their heads smashed together roughly and they gave out yells of pain before she scowled down at them, dragging them back out of their seats and onto the floor where they dizzily looked up at her seething form as her magic soon became palpable in the air, thick and rolling and _angry_. Soon goblets and plates cracked and burst, exploding food and drinks splashing at those around them and the windows- _charmed_ not to break from the wards themselves) fucking _cracked_. Soon teachers were rushing towards her as she had raised her heeled foot, intending to do some _serious_ damage to one of their faces, and she was being dragged back.

"_You little bloody bastards!_ I swear by all that is good and magical, I will be _gouging_ your eyes out with your own bloody wands and using a pair of _rusty old spoons_ _to_ _neuter_ _you!",_ she raged, struggling in the Potions Master's arms as he fought to keep her away from the duo who were now kneeling on the floor and clutching at eachother as they looked at her in absolute fear. "And your mother _will_ hear of this!", she howled and their mouth fell open in horror.

"Potter!", Snape barked as she began to struggle a bit harder. She bit into his arm harshly and he hissed as she used his momentary shock and pain to slip away and straight towards the Weasley twins who yelped and scrambled off the floor and away. However, she was faster than them and with a graceful, predatory leap, she knocked them both to the ground. She tore at their robes and soon shirts but before she could leave deep gashes on their backs she was once more grabbed, this time bodily haled up in the air where she kicked and thrashed. The hefty amount of magic that boomed from her resisting frame knocked Hagrid to the ground along with anyone within a twenty-foot radius. Soon she was at the twins again, who barely managed to roll away from her as she landed, snarling at both.

"Primrose Dorea Potter!", came the commanding reprimand and the teen paused, looking back over at Hermione Granger, who sighed in relief that she had stopped, rushing over and taking off her robe to cover the girl with. Said girl blushed strongly, hiding her face into the robe to avoid any eye-contact. Hagrid, Severus and a few other professors moved closer cautiously.

"Sorry Professor Snape…Hagrid.", she mumbled but they both heard her as she buried herself deeper into the robe, reigning in her power slowly so as not to shock anyone after the amount and suddenness with which it rolled over them to avoid a magical whiplash of their own magic. Hermione held her closely, looking up at the adults before looking around the hall nervously.

"May we be excused?", she asked the professors and in the dead-silence of the hall, everyone heard it. That's when Blaise slid out, casting a disillusion spell on himself as the Headmaster responded.

"Of course, my dears. Please try to get Ms. Potter to rest, would you?"

"Of course, professor.", came Granger's voice before she began to lead her out, glaring at the stunned twins who were still on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I would like to speak to you both in my office tomorrow morning.", the Headmaster said sternly before the two were out of the hall with Blaise silently trailing behind them.

"Well…At least you were wearing your glamors?", Hermione tried and Primrose only moaned in duress. Hermione sighed.

"This is _horrible_, Mione…They all saw me lose my cool like that- they'll think I'm a freak!", she whispered harshly with panic. Hermione shushed the girl gently as Blaise felt a strong pull to grab the girl and hug her. And kiss her too, if she would allow it.

"No no, Rose. No more negative thoughts.", Hermione chided her, rubbing her back reassuringly all the while.

"And Blaise will be disgusted, and-"

"He won't be disgusted. If he really likes you, he'll probably be angry that anyone would do something like that to you.", Hermione reasoned and Primrose only hid her face into the other girl's shoulder. Now Blaise was struggling with himself to not just go over and kiss her and show her that Granger was right and he only wanted to (love) her and protect her, keep her safe and (adulate) her like she should be. He followed them all the way up into their common room. He debated on trying to go up with her, licking his lips and throwing a spell at the stairs. Several charms and spells guarded them. He looked at them closely as the two females went up. He hummed to himself silently. He'd overcome Slytherin girls' dorm, Ravenclaw girls' dorm and Hufflepuff's; he would do the same for Gryffindor. It took him a full forty-five minutes (Hufflepuff was easiest, Slytherin wasn't too hard, Ravenclaw- now those were pretty difficult but the Gryffindors were surprisingly the hardest) and others had already gone up to the dorms. He had to concentrate while making sure no one bumped into him. But he made it up nonetheless. The plaques at each door let him know where he was going and he was soon sneaking into one of the rooms. Lavender, Parvati, Fay and Hermione were all up and about, and only one bed had the crimson (really, he'd thought they'd be a much more garish shade- this color seemed almost…Gory) hangings shut. He maneuvered past them and slid to the side that faced the window in the room where they couldn't see. Another scanner-spell let him see the silencing spell along with a few other privacy spells. He had plenty of knowledge of those, along with how to dismantle or get past them. Letting the disillusion down, he cast another spell at himself. It was very much Dark and extremely illegal but that didn't much matter. The school, with its ambience of magic, can't detect Dark spells due to all of the magic already in and considering the school itself has a number of wards considered 'Dark', the other reason being that when the building was made, there weren't restrictions on what was Dark or Light.

But back to the present, he carefully nudged open a hanging to see a peacefully sleeping face. And from her face, down her slender neck as her dark locks were captured in a ponytail for bed. And from that unmarred throat that he so wanted to mark and claim, her bare shoulders also peeked from the sheets and he wondered to himself (not for the first time) if she slept nude. If she did, what he was about to do was probably not going to be received well. So he calmly slid into bed, toeing off his shoes and ridding himself of his robe and shirt to shove off to the side far enough for them to almost fall off the bed. That done, he snuck under the covers, slowly moving closer to the body already occupying the bed. She made a slow and small sound, shifting slight and he froze, patiently waiting until she settled again and a few moments after. As he crept closer, his arms reached out and he found the answer to his earlier question. His hands slid down her body and he learned while not completely naked, all she wore were a pair of silky feeling panties. He hummed to himself, slipping closer until he cradled her in his arms and against his chest, sighing in content.

Right now, he didn't care how she'd react. He just cared about holding her there and sleeping with her wrapped up close and protected.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Should Blaise be a creature? Or have some creature blood? And! Do you think Primrose-dear will react bad or good to his being there? Or should he escape before she waked up? Answers make me decide faster!


End file.
